Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by Rika01
Summary: Une nouvelle se ramène à Konoha, précisément dans l’équipe de Gai et non, j’ai pas tué Lee, il et simplement parti SasuNaru HinaGaara et pleins d'autres


**Un(e) nouve(elle/au) coéquipièr(e) ?**

Titre : Quand l'amour s'en mêle

Auteur : Rika

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (grrrrrrrrrrrr), mais Aï est bien à moi o

Résumé : Une nouvelle se ramène à Konoha, précisément dans l'équipe de Gai (et non, j'ai pas tué Lee, il et simplement parti)

Couple : vous verrez

Note de l'auteur: Si j'ai mis ce titre, c'est parce que Aï veut dire amour en japonais.

- Alors les jeunes, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour une mission, car comme vous l'avez remarqué, tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre depuis que ce maudit Orochimaru, cet Itachi Uchiwa et l'Akatsuki ont été décimés, oh, à propos, savez-vous que j'ai été plus utile dans la bataille que mon rival, cet idiot de Kakashi ? En en effet, cet idiot s'est mis dans une posture délicate, il a été dans l'obligation de demander de l'aide ! Et à qui ? A moi bien sur, j'ai utilisé ma force génialissime pour le-

Mais il fut interrompu dans son incessant babillage par Tenten

- Gai-sensei on est déjà au courant de tout ça, vous nous l'avez déjà raconté 5 fois, fit la jeune fille en soupirant.

- Sept fois, fit Neji à ses côtés.

Mais Gai n'en fut nullement gêné.

- Oui, d'accord, alors, je vous ai appelé aujourd'hui pour vous annoncez quelque chose…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour faire durer le suspens… en fait Lee va partir s'entraîner pour perfectionner son Taijutsu.

Ses deux élèves restants n'en furent pas surpris car depuis quelques temps, Lee ne parlait que d'entraînement encore plus difficile, de s'améliorer encore et qu'à Konoha, il ne pourrait rien apprendre d'autre.

Mais ils savaient que leur sensei ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle et qu'il n'était pas très content de voir partir son élève préféré.

- Il est déjà parti ? demande Tenten, on ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques temps.

- Non, il prépare ses affaires, lui répondit le Jounin, il partira ce soir.

- Mais, dit Neji, comment va-t-on faire pour l'équipe ? Nous ne seront que deux élèves ?

- Non non, lui dit Gai, quelqu'un viendra le remplacer, cette personne viendra demain matin.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non Tenten, je ne sais pas aujourd'hui je demanderai à Tsunade-sama des informations sur cette personne, en fait je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon (moi je sais ! moi je sais ! euh, désolée T.T), je sais juste qu'il/elle était de Konoha mais qu'il/elle a habité à Suna no Kuni pendant 10 ans et que cette personne a votre âge. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Il disparut dans «pop» discret.

- C'est dommage que Lee parte, dit Tenten en se tournant vers Neji, il va me manquer, je m'étais vraiment habituée avec lui, ça va me faire bizarre.

- Hm (traduction: c'est vrai)

- Gai-sensei a dit qu'il partait au soir, il est déjà 7h00, il ne va pas tarder, on ferait mieux d'aller le voir.

- Ok, allons-y.

Ils partirent en direction de la maison de leur coéquipier.

Coéquipier qui paraissait très content de partir.

- Neji ! Tenten ! S'exclama-t-il en les voyant, Gai-sensei vous a dit ? J'ai enfin pris ma décision, je suis vraiment pressé de partir pour devenir plus fort !

- On voit ça, sourit la jeune fille, tu pars dans combien de temps ?

- Dans 5 minutes

- Euh, tout seul ?

- Mais non Tenten, avec ma famille, on part tous !

- Et tu reviendras dans combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je resterai le temps qu'il faudra ! Oups, je vais être en retard !

- Et bien au revoir Lee, dit la jeune fille en le prenant dans ses bras, à la prochaine !

Neji se contenta de lui sourire (si si, c'est possible) et Lee lui répondit par un bref signe de tête.

Le jeune homme partit en souriant leur faisant un dernier signe de la main avant de leur tourner le dos.

Les deux élèves restants repartirent chez eux.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent, Gai était déjà, mais pas leur futur(e) coéquipièr(e)

- Alors, elle est là cette personne ? demanda Tenten impatiente

- Pas encore, lui dit Gai

- Oh, mais si, je suis là, dit une voix féminine en riant.

- Aï, c bien toi? fit Neji, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Eh, bien ça faisait longtemps Neji !

A suivre…

Voilà, premier chapitre de fait, laissez-moi votre avis svp pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue cette histoire.


End file.
